


indisposed

by aloophen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, atypical cold remedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloophen/pseuds/aloophen
Summary: Suna catches a cold and dupes you into taking care of him.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	indisposed

You had been so excited to see him. You were stressed out over a school project and he had been unusually sweet over text: “ _come over, i miss u_ ”. Surprisingly, he had even offered to help you with your project. 

Your already overtaxed mind had immediately concocted up romantic scenarios for why he wanted you to come over: did he have a gift for you? Was he planning on taking you out on a nice date? Which explains why you are confounded when you walk into his house and find Suna on the couch in a robe, slippers, and eating habanero chips. 

You take a moment to stare at each other. “I’m a dumbass,” you sigh. 

“What, why?” 

  
You notice his voice sounds a bit hoarse and look at him more closely. He looks off; his face is a little paler than usual, nose red, hair untamed. 

“Rin, are you sick?” you ask. 

“Just a little,” he admits, “head’s a bit foggy and I’m kinda congested, but I’m not coughing. I’ll be fine.” He throws you a thumbs up before popping another chip into his mouth.

Venturing further into the house to find a face mask, you call out to him, “why would you call me over if you’re sick?”

“I missed you and I want to help you with your project, remember? I know you got my text,” he replies. 

You return to the living room, mask in place, and point at the chips in his hand, “Why’re you eating those?”

“These?” he raises the bag in question, “I heard that spicy things help get rid of colds and this is the spiciest thing I could find—”

“Nope. Nope,” you interrupt.

You give him a banana and put him to bed. When you try to leave so you can go back to working on your project, Suna wraps an arm around you and refuses to let you go. Even burdened with a cold, he’s still strong and you resign yourself to doing your work at his place. 

You’re not going to let him get away with this, though. Yeah, you played yourself over a few texts, but you were stressed so it really isn’t your fault! You’re making him take you on a nice date after this, so if he wants you to take care of him, _fine_. You’re going to eradicate this cold, you’re going to make it (and probably Suna, as collateral) wish it never existed, you’re going _balls to the wall_. 

***

When you return from the store you place an arrangement of items on his kitchen table: cold medicine, cough drops, tea, oranges, oregano oil, garlic, and, somehow, a neti pot. 

Suna looks at the display warily, “What’s all this?”

“This kills the infection.”

“Don’t kill me along with it!” he eyes the garlic, “Are you trying to cure me or perform an exorcism?”

Waving away his concerns, you make him sit down as you begin opening the various packages you bought. He accepts the cold medicine and tea without complaint, but he stops cooperating after you give him the oregano oil. He coughs and sputters as he refuses to try anything else. No, he will not chew on the raw garlic, he proclaims. 

You give him a break and let him drag the both of you back to bed. He’s quiet as you work on your project; sometimes he pokes at you so he can show you a funny video on his phone, but he’s otherwise content with letting you work. And maybe he does feel a little bad about calling you over because he keeps his promise to help you by listening to your presentation and giving you feedback:

_“Don’t slouch, you look bored with your own presentation.”_

_  
_ _“Rin, I don’t want to hear that from somebody that hunches over like the pixar lamp.”_

“ _Rude.”_

After a few hours, it seems like his cold is progressing in a direction he doesn’t like because he emerges from underneath a pile of blankets and starts clinging to you. He clearly wants you to stop studying and pay attention to him. Your project isn’t due for another week, he reasons, and he’s right, but you’re a perfectionist. You eventually give up when he wraps his arms around your waist and rubs his face into your stomach like a cat. 

He’s beginning to look a bit miserable, so you give him another dose of medication. This time, you manage to get him to try the garlic. Suna wouldn’t be surprised if you tried to make him freebase probiotics at this point. 

It’s when he loses to you playing 2K that he turns to you and fixes you with a downright lugubrious expression. “I think I’m dying,” he says mournfully.

“Do you want to try the neti pot?”

“Go to hell.”

***

Suna insists on walking you to the bus stop despite your protests. He put on a face mask and a coat, but it’s his footwear you’re taking issue with.

  
“Rin, it is _winter_ , why are you wearing slides?”

“I have socks on, it’s fine.”

You shake your head in disbelief, “No wonder you're sick.”

When you reach the bus stop, he turns and faces you.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” he says, “I really appreciate it.” He’s definitely going to throw out the oregano oil and neti pot, but you don’t need to know that.

You smile at him, “it’s fine. Next time, just let me know you’re sick ahead of time, okay?”

He nods in agreement before suddenly doubling over into a coughing fit. He takes awhile to recover and you pat his back with worried reassurance. When he straightens back up again, he looks like he’s about to pass out. There’s no way you can leave him here. 

You sigh, taking his arm and lugging it over your shoulder, “come on, let’s go back.”

Suna turns his face to yours with a sly smile, “I knew you loved me.”

“I’m not your mother, I’ll be sending you an invoice.”

“Love you too, damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having some flare ups lately, so i wrote this for fun 
> 
> @alouphen on tumblr


End file.
